


Fairy Lights Led Me to You

by starrynightdeancas



Series: Destiel December 2020 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Christmas Lights, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Castiel (Supernatural), Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fairy Lights, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fallen Angels, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Heaven, Interior Decorating, Lights, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Dean Winchester, Tumblr Prompt, castiel is homesick, decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas
Summary: When Dean slipped into Cas' room, the lights were the last thing he expected to see. Soft white twinkling fairy lights strung up along where walls meet ceiling, wrapping around towards the bed. Cas quietly reveals that the fairy lights remind him of his favorite parts of Heaven; glittering and serene. In that moment, Dean falls even more in love with the angel underneath the soft glowing lights decorating Cas' room.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel December 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084919
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Fairy Lights Led Me to You

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel December 2020, Day 15: Lights and Day 2: Decorating

When Dean slipped into Cas' room, the lights were the last thing he expected to see. Soft white twinkling fairy lights strung up along where walls meet ceiling, wrapping around towards the bed. Behind the bed, strings of the lights draped down, covering the back wall and highlighting the bed in a gentle glow.

Cas was standing on the dresser, connecting the last string of lights; back to Dean, blissfully unaware of his presence as he hummed under his breath. Dean stood and watched for a second; something about the act so beautiful it took Dean’s breath away.

Finally, so as to not scare him, Dean softly asked, “Whatcha doin’ there, Angel?”

“Decorating,” Cas said, turning around on the dresser and flashing Dean a smile.

Dean moved on impulse, stepping up next to Cas and putting a hand on his calf. “Don’t fall.” And God, there were so many implications to those words, despite the fact Cas had already fallen. Again and again. Fallen from Heaven. Fallen from Grace. Fallen in love with humanity and this little family they called their own.

But it was Dean who had fallen the most. Fallen head over heels for the angel currently precariously balancing on a dresser. Not that Cas knew that. No. That secret fall was something Dean kept buried; desperately trying to hide the fact he was still falling for this angel every single day.

“‘M’not gonna fall, Dean,” Cas said, turning around to hook the last of the lights in place before smiling. “There. Perfect.”

Without thinking, Dean shifted his hand from Cas’ calf and instead offered it out to Cas, helping him down. Their palms pressed together, fingers interlocking, and Dean felt dizzy with desire.

“What’s all this for?” Dean asked, motioning with his head towards the lights; fingers still pressed against Cas’.

Cas shrugged, the movement jarring their hand hold, but Cas held on tighter. A small flush creeped up the angel’s cheeks, and he darted his eyes away from the hunter. “‘S’nothing.”

Squeezing Cas’ hand, Dean murmured, “It’s clearly not nothing. Talk to me.”

Cas chewed his lip for a second, something he rarely did unless he was truly nervous. “Reminds me of Heaven,” Cas mumbled, flickering his eyes from Dean’s face to some of the lights on the wall behind Dean, pretending to be absorbed by their dancing white color.

Dean cocked his head, looking at Cas tenderly; heart swelling at the gorgeous innocence of Cas’ answer. “How so?”

Realizing Dean’s tone was gentle instead of mocking, Cas shifted his eyes back to Dean’s face; their gazes locking. “Heaven. Not the part you’ve been in; not the bright blinding lights of the main halls with souls. But the quiet secluded parts. Little gardens and nooks. Alcoves and tranquil areas. Serenity. There was always this muted twinkling glow about those areas. I could never find the words to describe it, but it was this hazy peacefulness just dancing with hushed light. Sparkling instead of brightly radiant. Those were my favorite places.”

Dean felt his heart lurch in his chest, and he squeezed Cas’ hand tighter; stepping closer to hover in Cas’ space. “Do you miss it? Heaven, I mean.”

The look on Cas’ face made Dean feel nauseous. Oh God. Cas did miss it. Maybe Cas shouldn’t be here at all. And just as Dean’s thoughts began to race into fear and doubt, Cas spoke up. “No, not really. I miss this,” Cas said, gesturing to the glimmering lights. “I miss the serenity of those areas of Heaven. But that’s it.”

They lapsed into silence for a second, and Dean tried to process the words Cas had said. But then Cas seemed to find the words he was searching for, because he said, “These lights. I found them in the home decorating store yesterday with Jack when we were looking for a new lamp for Jack’s room. And when I saw the display of these lights…” Cas trailed off for a second, almost composing himself as if overwhelmed with emotions. “It was the first time I’d felt that tranquility since leaving Heaven. It made me feel…”

“Happy?” Dean asked quietly.

Cas nodded, smiling with a wistful look in his eyes. “I really like them.”

Dean looked around; really looked this time. The soft shimmering lights cast an ethereal glow in the room, and Dean could see it. It really did feel like Heaven. The room was now gleaming in a pale white radiance, and Dean felt himself smiling. It was warm and inviting, and it made Dean’s heart flutter in his chest.

“It’s beautiful, Cas,” Dean said, finally locking eyes with the angel again. “You’re beautiful.”

The words slipped out, unfiltered and raw, honest and pure like the light glowing in the room.

Cas froze for a second; shock crossing his face, then realization dawning, and finally sincere radiating happiness. Eyes twinkling in the soft fairy lights, Cas closed the distance between them. Shifting to press their foreheads against each other’s, he moved to wrap his arms around Dean’s neck, fingers dancing across Dean’s skin and tangling in his hair.

Under the shining of the little lights decorating Cas’ room, they shared their first kiss. And their second. And their third. Soft little kisses and quiet sighs. It was like floating in the clouds. Their own personal twinkling slice of Heaven as their lips parted and reconnected.


End file.
